


支点

by bbansarii



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Threesome, Twincest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbansarii/pseuds/bbansarii
Summary: 战士不小心撞见了搭档兄弟俩的补魔现场。只是他没想通自己到底是怎么加入的。





	支点

战士进屋的时候，骑士的舌头都快捅到暗骑喉咙里去了。

“说真的……在大厅？我都要后悔为了个便宜传送点和你们当室友了。”他撇着嘴往里头走；先前讨伐魔物的时候右肩上被狠狠来了一下，疼得厉害举斧子都吃力，战士这才就近传到他们设过共享的房屋想找些绷带什么的处置一下。

他是早就知道这兄弟俩有些扯不清的，但没想到能在大厅就这么搞了起来。骑士和暗骑是对双子，只是出生的时候多半出了差错，作为弟弟的暗骑身体里完全没有可以使用的以太的存在，因此一旦到了需要战斗的日子，战士就总能在前一夜见到他俩滚在一起。

“拜托，你们从前好歹还知道关上门的！”他翻找着绷带，半真半假地抱怨。战士倒并没真的往心里去，对他来说骑士和暗骑都是信得过的搭档，这就足够了——而他也并非喜欢对别人的私生活评头论足的类型，只要关起门来，里面发生的事就和他半点关系没有。

他听见暗骑一声刻意拖长的不满呻吟。

“我们确实应该先……”双子之中较为年长的骑士挣扎着涨红了脸。暗骑的手怎么看都已经摸进了他裤子里头——干涸的身体刚刚接触到以太的氛围，在这个时机被打断只能让急于被填满的弟弟焦躁地套了他一把。

那可能有些疼，因为他那平时就算帮他挨上一招魔灵击也连眉头都不挑一下的搭档咬着牙发出了闷哼。

而那卷绷带就是他妈的哪儿都找不到。“你们俩，有看到绷带吗？”战士越急着走人越是痛得厉害，嚷嚷着突然一阵头晕，差点坐到地上去。

骑士用气声安抚焦躁的弟弟。扶着头坐在地上的战士看着搭档走过来――骑士脚步虚得很，勉强才能走成直的――半跪在他面前。隔着深仁厚泽法术的光，他能看见黑骑在远些的地方咬着嘴唇靠墙站着；先前的进程被强制中断，从哥哥那里得到的以太转化不出多少暗黑之力，仅仅呈现出稀薄的红黑丝缕在周身若隐若现。

“别瞪我，我马上就走……嘶！”

尖锐的抽气声是因为骑士猛地把挂在他肩上已经破得不成样子的衣料扯了下来。“你最好不是想这样就上绷带？”他把从柜子里摸出的医疗用品攥在手里，眼睛看着战士一塌糊涂的肩膀，脏污和血块糊成一团，怎么看都大有问题。

暗骑嗤笑一声。他脸庞白得吓人，不像是刚刚从那种意味上的肢体接触中抽离出来的样子。“我可以等。”他语气相当温顺，眼神却不是那么回事，但背对着他的骑士并没有看见。战士看见了，那双眼睛黑得吓人，对他做出“补偿”二字的口型时细薄的嘴唇分开露出鲜红的舌尖。

他和双胞胎里的弟弟相处的时间不如哥哥那么长，归根结底是相性不那么合拍，但组过这么久的队，从来没谁说过哥哥是不好相处的。这会儿骑士拽着他完好的那边胳膊想拉他站起来，他也没什么可别扭，借了把力站住了脚，就被不知什么时候接近的暗骑推着往浴室去了。

“总觉得不把你弄干净，哥哥就没法专心照顾我。没办法，就让我也帮帮忙吧。”

骑士的脸色怎么看都不能算是愉快。他看上去打算留在外面，但暗骑在他方才半系着的腰带上勾了一把，骑士只能顺着他走，三个人先后进了浴室里。

得亏装修的时候这里建得并不狭窄。骑士去开阀门的时候暗骑的手按在了战士肩上，稀薄的以太从他手指闪现，至黑之夜的光盾贴着伤口的表面熨贴地展开，和先前骑士的治疗法术给人的感觉有些类似，这个现象或许可以用以太的同源来解释。

“……防水？”战士挑眉。

暗骑咧开了嘴：“这是幽默感吗？当然不能，只是让你再欠我一点。”

“省省你的以太。”骑士的声音混在水声里，暗骑全然没在意，只是拿那双和骑士一模一样的眼睛盯紧了战士的脸。他背对着回答哥哥：“反正你会再给我的。”

那双眼睛弯了起来，像是吸掉了所有的光。

骑士回头的时候吓了一跳。战士和暗骑不知什么时候扭打在一块儿；暗骑动作很大，膝盖抵着战士胸口，一手把那只伤手死死压在地上。

“别跟我闹！”被压制的战士从喉咙深处滚出咆哮声来，“找你哥去！”

暗骑伏低身体的样子像只蓄势待发的黑色长须豹。“少摆出一副无关的样子，你可是在哥哥正要把以太给我的时候突然闯进来，还分走了他的以太啊？”他想更用力把膝盖顶下去，但骑士的手按上他后颈。

暗骑的身体在这样的接触下颤抖起来。先前被强行分开而切断的以太回路让两人都不太好受，此时再度恢复了接触，几乎是渴求地紧贴在一起。这是他们没法克服的缺陷，即使是骑士也在本能下暗了眼睛。战士终于能从这样的压制里挣脱出来，一遭下来他的精神和身体同样饱受折磨紧绷得厉害，此时骑士刚准备好的热水就显得格外有诱惑力。

“你们要是不打算出去，我可就要脱裤子了？”他头也不回地朝浴池走，试着活动肩膀――先前两番法术的作用下疼痛确实减轻了不少，接下来只要洗净包扎，用不了两天就可以抛到脑后了。反正先不要脸的不是他；战士这么想着，也没打算看那对兄弟一眼，把自己脱到只剩短裤就准备往浴池里跨。

但他没想到暗骑能做出这种事来。骑士踉跄着摔过来的时候他本能地转过身把搭档接在怀里；暗骑动作真的很快，先前他进门的时候兄弟俩虽然行为越界但好歹衣衫完整，这会儿被暗骑突然搡着摔向鱼缸方向的骑士的上衣已经只能用勉强挂在身上形容了。

他俩身量差本就不大，这一下撞过来战士根本来不及稳住身子，整个人抱着骑士就朝后倒了下去。水花立刻模糊了他的视线，暗骑的脸和他歪歪扭扭的微笑都现出了重影。但预料之中硬着陆的剧痛并没有出现，战士能感觉到的只有骑士被水溅得湿透的上衣布料抵着他胸前狠狠刮蹭过去的尴尬刺痛。

骑士发出激烈的抽气声，但就连这声也只出了一半就窒在喉咙里。战士很确定有那么一瞬间这人是失去了意识的，尤其是在他试着把他俩从这个见鬼的姿势里解脱出来的时候――骑士松开的手上连着一束光，收过那么多次保护的战士用后脑勺也知道这是什么。

“你干什么啊！”战士挣动了一下，他只有单边手吃得住力，根本没法把骑士或者自己弄起来，只能不上不下地冲暗骑嚷嚷。

暗骑笑得挺难看。“傻子……算了。”他三两步靠近，在浴池边跪下来。“你抱好我哥哥……不是这样，坐起来稳住他，再正一点。”

战士震惊地看着暗骑也跨了进来。这浴池足够容纳他们三人，但暗骑几乎是衣着完好地踩进了蒸腾着热气的水里，他身上的便服遇了水就紧贴着身体，躬身下来的时候后背上脊柱的形状清晰地一节节现出来，甚至脸颊也浮起稀薄的血色。

他挽了挽袖子，手探进水里勾住骑士的裤腰，这一回他用上了力，把它扯到了膝弯那里。战士正依暗骑所说把骑士稳住，这会儿骑士几乎是坐在他腿上靠着他没受伤那边肩膀的，暗骑拽裤子时的衣料摩擦过去后，两人光裸的大腿就不可避免地碰在一起。

骑士手上连着的光淡了，但刚才那一下显然撞得相当重，以至于现在意识仍然没有回到他的身体里。

“一直以来都是哥哥在给我……”暗骑低下头吻了吻骑士裸露的腰腹，战士被眼下状况的发展震得一时动弹不得，只能瞪着暗骑头顶的发旋。双子中的弟弟抬起头来，那是一张和骑士别无二致的脸：“你也受到他这么多照顾，难道不该和我一起补偿他一回吗？”

暗骑的手放在哥哥腿上，他和战士没有半点儿直接接触，但依然能感觉到对方因为他话里的含义而僵直了身体。

“……我不能。”

原本正要低下头去的暗骑因为这个回答投去了疑惑的眼神。

“我就是不能。我不能……这不是什么随随便便就可以做的事吧！”战士的表情绷得很紧，他看起来非常狼狈，从每个意义上来说都是如此；他被水弄湿的头发胡乱地贴在脸上，因为被溅到的原因困难地眨着眼。暗骑能看出他在尽力克制着呼吸时胸膛起伏的幅度，这个男人涨红了脸，把无知无觉靠着他的哥哥扶着肩膀坐直了些。

“我以为你是冒险派？”暗骑抬起头。他脸色依然白的吓人，并没有因为泡在热水里而焕发出更多生机。

“但我不能冒这个险！这会改变我们……我不能拿这个冒险！”战士几乎是咬着后槽牙在说话。他们之间确实维系着微妙的平衡，而骑士刚好是那个支点，向任何方向移动都会导致平衡的崩塌。

“你什么都不知道。”暗骑说。他的手按在骑士膝盖上把它们强硬地分开，好把自己卡进去；这天平从来都不真正平等，只是他的砝码是被血缘焊住因而无法移动分毫的。“你觉得人可以爱自己的兄弟吗？”

这是战士在暗骑低下头去之前听到的最后一句话，之后那张刻薄的嘴里就不再发出水声以外的任何声响了。他把骑士含进去的动作熟门熟路，像是不知道重复过多少次一样，低着头却能抬起视线锁在骑士脸上。

战士几乎没有这么近地看过暗骑的眼睛。骑士就靠在他肩上，额角挨着他侧脸，但暗骑的视线没有哪一刻错开到他脸上过。他也不是个善于共感的人，但那眼神里的渴求太过于明白了，甚至不是关于官能，反而像是因为缺乏以太而疲乏的周身的酸痛全都聚集在这一双里透出来似的。

而骑士并没有因为这样的眼神而醒过来，甚至暗骑嘴上的刺激也没能让他有抽动肩膀之外的反应。战士已经完全僵住了；跪在水里的暗骑抓着骑士的膝弯往上推，把他失去意识的兄长无知觉的双腿架到自己肩上。他们三人都浑身湿透，暗骑把自己往骑士双腿间卡的时候战士也不得不分开腿，这样一来他也只能任由自己最碰不得的地方抵在骑士的尾椎附近。

他不太能分辨此时听到的水声是来自暗骑的努力，还是只是单纯的浴池里的水被他们的动作扰动发出的声音。暗骑把骑士吞得很深，像是他自己不需要呼吸那样。战士能看清暗骑涨红的眼眶还有被沾湿而泛光的嘴唇，他短暂地闭了闭眼，把骑士吐出来一点，然后熟练地侧过头用颊侧的黏膜照顾顶端。那样子太专注了，就好像不是在做一件发生在血亲之间拿不上台面的事，而是某种……

战士的喉结动了动。“你……”他手无足措地抓着骑士的肩膀，“你应该叫醒他，你得让他知道，知道你是这样……看着他。”

他几乎是说出来就后悔了，这有什么意义呢？暗骑像是哽了一下然后松口了，把那半抬头的吐出来用手扶着。这回暗骑是真的看着他了，被唾液糊得湿亮的嘴唇之间漏出细小的笑声。

“用什么叫醒他？真爱之吻吗？”他眨着通红的眼睛说，“那或许该你来试试。”

这时候他总该明白暗骑一直以来的言语戳刺是什么含义了。或许他才是那个支点，隔在天平两端之间的那一个。“我……”战士愕然地看着暗骑，双子的弟弟却朝后坐了下来，把被水泡透了勒在身上的上衣快速地解开。

“等什么？还要我按倒计时吗？”敞开胸口的暗骑说，他坐在水里张着嘴喘气，像是蒸腾的热气让他无法呼吸似的。战士咬了咬牙，抓着骑士的肩膀晃了晃。“喂……！”

暗骑饶有兴趣地看着他们。战士并不敢去看他，那神情他也看不懂，只是觉得梗着难受。

他只能伸手去拍骑士的侧脸。他们一起战斗过很久了，并过肩，靠过背，互相包过伤，偶尔的偶尔也拉过手；但这样没有隔阂的紧贴是从未有过的。“醒醒啊……”战士只小声喊了一句，就没再敢摸骑士的脸，这个距离太近，水汽又太热，让他怀疑自己光靠紧贴着的胸膛里的心脏鼓动声就能把骑士吵醒。他想起暗骑说的真爱之吻什么的；但他又觉得无论如何没法做到，只能动了动胳膊把骑士的脑袋整个搂住，然后吻在后脑很可能是刚刚撞到的地方。

战士只是猜测是那里，但没想到骑士真的醒了。他自己坐在骑士背后看不见，可暗骑的表情说明了一切。那一瞬间好像有很多情绪闪过他的脸，但最终也只是定在一个慢慢牵起嘴角的笑上。“不要担心，冷静下来听我说……我的哥哥。”暗骑在“我的”的音节上咬得很重，支起身子凑近来抓住了骑士抬起来的手，“辛苦你了。接下来就交给我们吧。”

这下战士真的懵了。他挤出一点余裕试图回忆，也没想起任何哪一次暗骑曾经用“我们”来把他和自己划在一个阵营里。他鼓起了十分勇气才敢松开胳膊去低头看靠在他肩上的骑士的脸，而骑士刚好也挣扎着抬起头来看他。眼神对上的一瞬间，战士说不出他们俩中谁更动摇一些，骑士看着没什么表情可肩膀已经绷紧了，而战士只想掐掉自己的心跳——太大声了，连他自己耳朵里都回响着要穿透胸膛似的咚咚声。

应该道歉吗？但他又做错了什么？他只是伤到了肩膀然后想要回到就近的住所拿一点绷带和伤药啊？

“我，我可以……吗？”战士问得磕磕巴巴，他听见暗骑在低一点的地方发出了笑声，听不出什么笑意的那一种。双子的弟弟凑近哥哥，眼睛雾沉沉地吻在他胸口上。骑士的手很难堪地举着，最后还是落在暗骑后颈安抚似的按住了。这时候他才终于能重新抬起头来看着战士，而这一次两个人都已经镇定得多了。

暗骑又一次把骑士含进去的时候，双子中的哥哥发出了压抑的抽气声，他本能地朝后仰头，额角紧紧抵着战士的侧脸。浸湿的短发触感并不好，战士不敢再去看暗骑的动作，他多少也明白，双子之间这么久以来都这样度过，暗骑的行为绝不可能会是骑士这样紧绷的原因，那么原因就只能是他自己了。

他作为双子之外的第三人，作为旁观者的存在是双子习以为常的行为轨道之外的部分。补充以太也好，暗骑所谓的补偿也好，无论如何，要擦去这一份不安，他就只能同样加入到这个进程里去。

这时战士终于放下了心结。他看向暗骑的时候发现对方注视的对象不再只是兄长的脸了。此时兄弟二人都看着他，暗骑嘴里塞着骑士的东西含含糊糊地发出一点哼声，他一只手合着自己吞咽的节奏稳稳地套着囊袋，另一只手伸在水下自己身前看不清动作，只能见到浴池水面被手臂动作激起来的动荡。骑士喘得更厉害了，他手还搭在暗骑后颈，也开始不自觉地逆着毛发的方向蹭动。战士能感觉到靠在他肩上的身体越绷越紧，直到一阵强烈的几乎是痉挛的抽动，才陡然软下来。

暗骑发出满足的哼声。他从来都把骑士的全数咽下去，这次也不例外，胞兄体液里同源的以太渗进他的身体使他睁开的眼瞳变得有了光亮，像是凝固的血又重新流动了起来积成一汪，在粘稠的表面张力下涨成饱满的圆形，得以反射出一星点落在上面的光。即使是在退开的时候他也吸得很紧，退到了最后更是极尽能事地在顶端吮出的湿漉漉的一声，听着像是个半大孩子落在脸颊上沾满口水的亲吻。

战士几乎是瞬间就脸红了。他从那儿把视线别开，偏头就对上骑士湿漉漉的眼睛。他们的距离太近了，近到浴池升腾起的厚重的蒸汽凝积在他脸上，悬在鼻尖又终于承受不住重力而坠落的时候，刚好落进骑士为了更好地换气而张开的唇齿之间。

他就只是本能地顺着湿润的痕迹吻了上去。这个吻比他料想的还要软，骑士几乎是柔顺地分开牙关让他舔了进去。他在对方嘴里尝到一点点血的味道；先前撞的那一下可能比他想得还要重，以至于他的搭档仍然不能以全然的清醒面对发生的一切。他鼻子里也闻到相似的血气，来自他肩上将愈未愈的新伤，被蒸得湿透而变得不那么腥，反而有一分沾着水汽的甜。

暗骑仍然跪坐在水里，他把吻反复地印在骑士膝头上，用手指爱抚膝弯，柔软的内侧轻易地让拇指深深陷了进去，侧边的筋腱硬生生卡着虎口，另外四指紧扣着坚韧的大腿肌肉，因为用力而指尖泛白。他们做这些事时暗骑起初总显得迫不及待，但以太空乏的焦枯感被缓解之后，他有更多的余暇来制造一些体液交换之外的亲密。

“我的哥哥，”他嘴唇抵着骑士的膝头，做梦似的半抬起眼睛，“我爱你，哥哥。”

骑士没法回话，战士贴着他的嘴，就像先前他对暗骑做的那样。但这感觉又不尽相同；他们的气息那么不一样。

暗骑就像是他自己――或者说他们本就是没法截然分离的同一体。他们总在一块儿，身体某一处或几处碰在一起。是，他们当然共享一张床铺，并不只是在需要传输以太的晚上。和醒着的时候相反，睡着的暗骑总像是想离所有人远远的似的；只不过世界残忍，越是想要断离，就越是没法在不依赖别人的情况下掌控自己的存续。

暗骑是枯井，胞兄的骑士就是雨——那份润泽总是会落到每一寸土地上去的。

而战士的亲吻比起他本人时常展现出来的侵略感来说就要局促得多了。他像是不知道要做什么似的，退缩出来后仅仅是贴着嘴角挨蹭，手指想要收紧又犹豫地只是勾着骑士的头发。

“下指示吧，哥哥。”暗骑抓着兄长的脚踝，“你擅长这个的不是吗？我同意了。”

骑士上下行动受限，没法起身来看着暗骑的眼睛说话，只能从胸膛起伏的弧度看出他急促地吸了一口气，又以缓慢的叹息将它送了出来。

“……我能确保你不会受伤，你明白这一点，对吗？”他匀好了气息后捧住战士的脸，“一直以来我都是这么做的，你最了解不过了，是吗？”

战士迟疑着没答话，他只觉得脊背僵得发酸，肩上伤口的麻痛也不是假的。他听见暗骑的闷笑，多半是因为他的犹豫，而他对此无招可出，因为骑士也已经从他细微的动作留意到了他注意力的方向。

“你在想，现在你身上就有伤。”

“……对。”

可能没人能在这样的视线下撒谎，战士想。他想去瞥一眼右肩，那里伤痛的感觉因为不可避免的注意而变得无法忽视起来，但他又同时觉得无法中断视线的胶着。以现在的处境来说，骑士的眼神已经镇定到异乎寻常的程度，好像神志中的一部分始终妥帖地存放在某个无法触及的领域，只要他想，就能得以在任何情境下足够冷静地控制局面，而视线虽然相交，却并没有任何索取或是交付的意图，就像骑士本人正在陈述的事实一样。

“这是意外受伤。”

“是。”

“你是一个人……我没有和你一道。”

“……没错。”

战士开始感到困惑，他说不上来骑士反复的内容相似的陈述是想表达什么，但无一例外的是他只能点头表示认同。

骑士眨了眨眼睛。他看着依然镇定，吐字清楚几乎听不出颤音，就好像他的脚踝没被暗骑把在手里反复拿捏后跟上方那一处筋腱似的。

“我在的时候，你不会意外受伤。”他抵着战士的肩膀无不沉稳地说，声音就像是在宣读来自某个更高存在的旨意，“我会确保这一点，过去是，将来也一样——而你知道我有能力实践我的每一句话。”

战士的眼睛睁大了。这声音无论用什么标准评判都和蛊惑相去甚远，甚至和劝诱与说服也搭不上什么干系，似乎只是在宣告事实；这事实甚至可能并不与他相关，但却能让他觉得是可以放下顾虑去相信，甚至去无条件听从的。

而骑士像是在更加强化他这个念头。“像其他时候那样，以你的本能和直觉来行动就可以了。你顾虑的事情不会发生，也不会有任何人或者事处于险境……我不是就在这里吗？”

有那么一瞬间，声音从他的世界里消失了。水池被搅动的声音，靠着他的骑士胸膛里鼓动的声音，暗骑压抑的喘息的声音，都被剥离得一干二净。战士只能听见血流冲刷的声音，欢腾又寂静，就好像不是从他的鼓膜传来，而是直接用超越之力印在他脑子里似的。他甚至听不见自己回答了什么，但无疑是一个能把所有想不清楚的顾虑通通交付，然后毫无疑虑地向来自这个人的指引服从的允诺了。

然后骑士笑了，伴着水滴落入水面的一声涟漪一起把所有声响重新带回了他的世界。战士听到暗骑动作带起来的水响，他回头去看，双子中的弟弟抓着脚踝将骑士的腿曲折，猛地压向兄长胸前。

“我早就和你说过，没人能抗拒这个。”暗骑动作激烈，声音却压得轻柔又低哑。他重新一次吻在骑士膝头，却侧过脸瞥向本能地扶住了骑士身体的战士，“说到底，喜欢的人是我的哥哥这件事怎么可能是错的？”

手脚皆受制的骑士并不因为身体被弯折而感到吃力似的。他深吸了一口气——扶着他上身的战士能察觉到面前的身体因为胸腔的扩张更加压向自己胸膛的一瞬——然后抬起仍能活动的手落在胞弟的后颈上。

“你可以打开我了。”骑士说，语气和他平时说“现在我们出发”的时候别无二致。

暗骑没有片刻犹豫地动了起来。浴池里温热的水降低了皮肤之间的摩擦，他抓着骑士脚踝的手毫不费力地滑到膝弯，自己也直起身来用自身的体重将兄长的身体压成更极限的角度。两张别无二致的脸之间的距离瞬间缩减到几乎为零，战士差不多以为他要在最近的距离再看一次先前他进门时撞到的场面，暗骑却又一次抬头紧盯着他。

那眼神依旧是暗得看不到光，张嘴的时候隐约露出鲜红的舌尖。“你听到了，还等什么？我看起来像能是空得出手吗？”

暗骑架着骑士的膝弯把兄长的身体抬得更高些，以至于骑士的腰胯之下能够容下一只胳膊的空隙。骑士这时没再看他，只是闭着眼仰起头专心爱抚胞弟的后颈，但那个声音却种进了他的脑子里：以你的本能和直觉来行动就可以了。

那么他要打开这个倚靠着他的，被另一个镜像一样的存在压制着的身体，又还有什么可顾虑呢？如果他是艘自己掌着舵的船，那他的灯塔，他的锚，不就在这里吗？

骑士在被手指进入身体的时候发出短促的闷哼，战士的动作很快，也并谈不上轻柔；骑士有多了解他他也就有多了解骑士，这种程度的侵入还远远达不到能让他们感到不适的程度，他们三人这样僵持太久，或许打破这个局面就是该越快越好。暗骑自然察觉到他的动作，更是凑近前去含住兄长的唇舌。战士离得近，他手指埋在骑士里面，视线却被身前兄弟二人的躯体完全隔断，只能看清暗骑隐约扬起的湿漉漉的嘴角。

或许是索取以太的关系，暗骑吻起骑士总是一副克制不住要拆吞入腹的架势。他就像是本能地知道怎么把兄长的舌肉吞得更深，怎样拿自己的上腭和舌面去挤压含吮好榨取更多体液里的以太。战士被水声闹得口干，蒸汽让他们三人俱是头发湿透，而他的又不巧最长，湿漉漉地贴在脸上，而浴池里的水也随着他手指的进出和扩张挤进狭窄的通道里。他感到缺氧，张嘴吸气，但滚热的蒸汽对此毫无帮助。

而显然战士不是在场唯一一个觉得呼吸困难的。骑士发出窒住似的声音，拿脚后跟在架着他双腿的弟弟后背敲了几下。他再怎么能保持清醒却也是普通人类的肉体凡胎，而热气滚滚的浴室显然也不是适合他们以这种状况呆得太久的地方。暗骑被用这样的方式催促，也就知情知意地松了口，临分开前也没忘记在兄长唇齿上辗转着舔断牵连的唾液银丝。

骑士用他最眷恋的那种眼神看着他，伸手把弟弟侧脸的头发拨到耳后。“已经可以了……谢谢。”他甚至帮暗骑擦去了鼻尖挂着的蒸汽凝结的水滴，才终于拍了拍战士的胳膊——这是个停止的讯号，战士照做了。但他没想到的是骑士站起身来，在起身的瞬间仿佛先前取而代之承受的那一下磕碰还没完全过劲似的，颇为头痛地拧起了眉头。

“你还……”

战士想问什么，但后半句话消失在他自己嘴里。骑士转身的时候在他肩上扶了一下，现在他们是面对面的了，他的友人，他的搭档低头看着他，眼睛蓝得透明又湿漉漉的，像是一个弯起就能滴出笑意似的。“你做得很好。”骑士说。

视野突然变白原来是这样的感觉。如果说先前他还不确定自己想要什么，但现在他知道了——或者骑士使他觉得这就是他想要的。战士不能分辨眼前的白色是否是他此刻感受到的狂喜，因为骑士捂住他的眼睛低下头吻了他。这是个沾着水汽的吻，他感觉不到骑士短簇的头发蹭在脸上是什么感觉，但发梢滴下来的水珠却确实地落进他嘴里。他本能地张嘴去迎合，那亲昵的挨蹭却又转移到了耳边，而他水下裸露着的部分又似乎碰到了什么——那触感温热又滑腻，绝不是握剑的男人的手。

战士甚至没察觉到自己是什么时候硬起来的，或许他过于关注那一份安定的指引和肯定，以至于连自身的动静都能忽略过去。他只觉得双手无处安放；骑士一手捂着他眼睛，一手扶着他肩膀支撑自己，他的关键也顶着另一个关键，而他正要做些什么的时候，却听见了另一个声音。

“嘘。”

那是暗骑被水汽裹得含糊的声音。战士很难描述那是种什么样的感觉，他的神识仿佛被骑士的手牢牢护在颅脑的一方天地不受任何沾染，下身却又被暗骑的手扶着进入了某个湿热的所在。骑士在他耳边压着呼吸，听上去并不与痛苦相关，但他就像是失去了动作能力，只等着这个声音平复下来，再告诉他该做什么。

但他先等来暗骑的笑声。“哥哥，他可没我懂事，对不对？他什么都等着你开口呢。”战士看不见，但笑声的源头好像靠近了些，然后有一双手抓住了他的，又牵引着放在紧实的身体上。

战士知道这是骑士的腰——他手指碰到一处伤疤，这形状是他记得的，是他上的药看着愈合的。“我……怎么做？”他扣紧了那一处，不那么确定的开口。他已经抛却了所有顾虑又交托了全部的信任，现在他需要听到那个声音，否则他就是目不能视又毫无知觉的。

骑士却没有说太多。事实上，他只说了一个字，就在他扶着战士的肩膀稳稳地沉下腰的时候：“动。”

是了。就好像烟花在脑海里爆开，战士恍然大悟地想，这么简单的事，他在听到之前却完全动弹不得。现在他知道该怎么做了，但事情似乎也不会到此为止。

暗骑也加入的时候，骑士在他耳边发出了剧烈的抽气声。这感觉并不好受，原本柔顺地依附着他的因为有限的空间被另一个突入的存在占据而变得紧绷。他听见兄弟两人音色相近的喘息声，骑士的窒涩，暗骑的激烈，好像声音的频率传到浴室弥漫的水汽一同涌进他脑子里。他没听见自己出声，但后槽牙紧碾在一起的摩擦声依然以颅骨为载体包裹着他的神识。

他听见暗骑在叫哥哥，但他分不清那声音是大或是小。他的意识仿佛在骑士手里收缩，隔绝他视线的那只手是暖热的，裹住他那一部分的也是；暗骑动起来的时候撞着骑士的身体，骑士的抵在他腰腹上，而他在他们之间……就像一个支点。

或许他们三人之间，他才是那个支点。

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 我本来想写的梗是骑士在战士耳边背时间轴说“我知道你哪里哪里少个减伤，哪里哪里挨打很痛，哪里不想走想站桩锯爆，而这里我可以给你这个，那里我也可以给你那个，你想要什么我全都知道也全都能帮你做到”然后战士就直接♂ ^q^


End file.
